Sin City S3 Ep5
by Bad Day at Black Rock
Summary: A once quiet factory town is suddenly milling with hookers and gambling. Is it the work of a demon, or just a town given into sin?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: These fics are based on real episodes from Supernatural. The characters and plots belong to the creator and writers for the show. If you want background on the new character you can read the previous episodes.

Sin City

"Kayla for the love of God, would you quit doing that?" Bobby's voice came from the other room.

She smiled and continued scrubbing plates in the kitchen, God forbid someone own a dishwasher around here.

"Ah come on Bobby, the place could use a little sprucing up." Dean turned the heat down on the burner.

"The place is fine." He examined the barrel of the colt, they were trying to figure out how the demon killing bullets were made.

"I might have found some omens in Ohio." Sam called out. "Lightning, barometric pressure drop…"

Dean didn't look up. Why Ohio? "That's thrilling."

"Plus a guy blows his brains out in a church and another goes postal in a hobby shop before the cops take him out. Could be demonic omens."

"Or it could be a suicide and a psychotic scrapbooker."

"Maybe they ran out of alphabet stickers!" Kayla called from the kitchen.

The corner of his mouth curled up. "See?"

"This is our best lead since Lincoln. It's in Elizabethville. It's a half dead factory town."

"There's gotta be a demon or two in South Beach."

"Sorry Hef, maybe next time. How's it going Bobby?"

"Slow." He turned the gun. "The only thing this thing is good for now is finding out what makes it tick."

"So what makes it tick?"

He stared at Sam with a blank expression, he held his hands up in defense.

"So if we wanna go check out these omens in Ohio, think you can have that thing ready by this afternoon?" Dean grabbed his jacket and heard Sam snicker behind him.

Kayla came out, wiping her hands on a towel. She shrugged when Bobby looked at her. "I'm not responsible for what comes out of his mouth."

"Well I'll tell you this." He pointed the gun at Dean. "It won't kill demons but it'll kill you."

"Alright we're wasting daylight."

"See ya Bobby."

"Hey, if you guys run into anything give me a call."

"Thanks Bobby!" Kayla called out as they left.

He shook his head and set the colt down. "Kids."


	2. Chapter 2

Before they even got a hotel room they stopped at the church where the man had killed himself. The father told them that Andy had been a good guy until about two months ago when he stopped going to church, cheated on his wife, gambled away his money and lost his business. It seemed he just flipped a switch one day and became another person. The same could be said for the man who went nuts in the hobby shop. Sounded a whole lot like demonic possession.

At the hotel, Dean flipped the light on and first noticed a paneled mirror on the ceiling above one of the beds. They exchanged a look and Dean but put his bag down on the bed with a grin. She raised an eyebrow and pointed to the magic fingers coin slot at the headboard.

"Christ." Sam grumbled. "I'm gonna have to get my own room aren't I?"

"It's a possibility." Dean went to shut the door but stopped when he saw a man coming out of the room across the hall. "Richie."

He looked up and smiled in recognition. "Hey, Dean…Winchester right?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah." A very leggy _and_ chesty blonde came to the doorway. "Oh, this is my uh, sister, Cheryl." He laughed like no one was supposed to believe it and handed her some money. All three men watched her walk down the hall. "Well you know, step sister."

"Come on in. This is my brother Sam, this is…"

"Hello hello." Richie held out his hand and while checking her out saw the outline of the knife against her pants. "You're a hunter?" He shook her hand. "That is…_hot."_

Dean slid an arm around her shoulders and smiled. "This is Kayla. She _is_ a hunter. And my girlfriend." Richie looked at him. "Stings don't it?"

Sam cleared his throat. "So how do you guys know each other?"

"You were in school." Dean told him.

"It was that succubus right? Man you shoulda seen the rack on this broad, it was a tragedy when I had to gank 'er."

"Um, I'm sorry, who killed her?"

"What?"

"As I remember your ass was toast until I showed up."

"Oh I forgot what a comedian this guy was." He looked at Kayla. "He's blowing smoke, upping his image for you."

"Right. Richie I told you once, I'll tell you a thousand times. You're not cut out for this job, you'll get yourself killed."

Before he could answer his phone rang and he held his hand up. "Business. Hey baby what's up?"

Kayla glanced to the mirrors on the ceiling again and Dean smirked. "Oh we'll make time."


	3. Chapter 3

After getting the local scoop from Richie they headed into town to find a potential demon at a bar. When they got there, the scene was far from small town Ohio. The bar was packed inside and out with customers, most of which were young women.

Kayla followed the snobby gaze of a girl that walked by. "There's a whole lot of half dressed girls around for a closed up factory town."

"Ah babe be positive." Dean looked around. "They're half _naked._"

She shoved him back. "I will slap the mess out of you Dean Winchester, watch yourself."

"Oh, feisty." He grinned. "Let's do some research!" He added enthusiastically as they went into the bar.

As they made their way through the bar they came across Richie again, wearing a Hawaiian style shirt that could only be described as the color salmon.

"Whoa, Richie, bringing silk back."

"Oh you like this? Canal street. You usually gotta pay three hundred dollars for threads like these. 'Course with me, forget about it."

Sam laughed. "How much is forget about it?"

He shrugged. "Forget about it. That's Trotter over there." He motioned to an older man in a black suit across the room. "Just sits there all night, can't touch him."

"So now what do we do."

Dean's eyes were on the bartender in her tight red shirt and black mini skirt. "I bet the bartender knows something." He stepped to the side to avoid getting smacked by Kayla.

Richie held a hand up. "Hey back up on that one, me and her got a little something going on later tonight."

"Yeah right."

He patted him. "You're not the only one who can get gorgeous girls. Stings don't it?" He motioned towards the back. "I gotta hit the head, be back in a minute."

Dean glanced to the bartender again, more subtle this time but Kayla still shoved him. He nearly plowed into the priest from the church, who was drinking at the bar.

"Oh, hey padre."

He nodded to them. "Boys, I knew you'd find your way here. They always do."

While they engaged in conversation Kayla's eyes swept the room; with a quick wardrobe change she could probably get a lot of information around here. She looked to the door as a man walked in looking like hell. He looked depressed as he slowly made his way towards the pool table.

_Gun._ Sam turned when he heard the thought, Kayla's mind had barely processed the information before he turned to see the guy she was looking at. A man headed for the pool table with a gun in his hand.

"Shit." Sam went for the guy as Kayla went for the guy he was after. He reached him just as his hand went up to shoot and managed to shove him to the ground before the gunshot went off. The bullet went into the wooden floors, thankfully. Before anyone could pay much attention Sam sprinkled the holy water on him but got no response.

"What are you doing? That bastard slept with my wife!"

The authorities didn't take long getting to the bar. They quickly arrested the man and labeled Sam as a hero for stopping anyone from being hurt. The attention made him uncomfortable, especially with all the cops running around.

"Just be cool." Dean nodded towards the man being taken out in cuffs. "Poor guy, wasn't even a demon. Just a guy that got burned."

"So is this place possessed by demons or not?"

Dean shrugged. "Maybe it is what it is. A town full of scumbags."

"Maybe."

A local police officer approached them. "You guys ready for your mug shot?" He laughed at his own joke. "The photographer is on his way in, he'll take your picture for the local paper."

Dean nodded. "It would be an honor, thanks."

"Yep, time to go." Just what they needed, a picture in the paper.

"Um," he glanced to Kayla. "Yeah, about that."

Sam sighed and checked his wallet, there always seemed to be cash in there. He wondered if Kayla stuck it in there now and again. "I'll get my own room. Can I at least grab my laptop?"

Dean looked like he'd been asked to do something horrible. Waiting, for him, was horrible enough. "If you have to. We'll give you a head start. Go."

He looked at him a moment before rolling his eyes and walking out of the bar.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at the bar Dean still hadn't heard from Richie. He'd disappeared after the shots in the bar yesterday and now he wasn't answering the phone.

"Maybe he bailed." Sam suggested.

"No, Richie's a moron but he's not a coward, he wouldn't have just bailed." He grimaced and put his phone away. "We gotta find him."

He nodded. "Alright well in the meantime I'm gonna tail this Trotter guy, something about the way he looked at me last night doesn't sit right. Maybe there is something going on here."

"Give us a call if you find anything."

Sam left, Kayla propped her head in her hand as Dean tried his cell phone again. "Didn't he say he was going out with the bartender last night?"

He paused. "Yeah, he did but…I don't know, maybe he did. She hasn't shown up yet today." Dean glanced around and saw the owner of the bar. "Let's find out where she lives."

The owner was quick to exchange the information for cash and they went to the house. It was pretty lavish for a young bartender. There were no cars near the house and no answer at the door. Dean worked the lock and swung the door open.

Nothing about it seemed right. The place looked untouched as far as furniture, dishes, anything. The only thing that seemed moved was an open door leading to the basement.

Dean descended the stairs slowly, listening for any movements below but everything was quiet. When he got to the bottom of the stairs he stopped.

"Ah man…Richie."

Kayla peered around him and saw Richie laying on the floor, his head completely turned around. Poor guy. "I knew that skank was trouble."

He rubbed his neck and kneeled beside him, trying to decide what to do first. Richie needed a proper burial, that was most important. He wasn't gonna rot in this bitch's basement.

The room had some not so normal artifacts in it. There was an altar set up in the corner for one thing. "I'd definitely say she's our girl…what do you want to do?"

_Kill the bitch._ "Go out to the car and get the paint, we need to set up a devil's trap."

"Can do."

Dean sifted through a closet and found a sheet to wrap Richie up in. Poor guy, he didn't even have any family to report to. They'd all been killed off by demons when he was younger, that's how he got started in the first place. Now the lineage was ripped out completely by the same damn thing.

Kayla came back with the paint and one of Sam's books; she hadn't gotten the pattern down exactly to memory just yet. "Under the rug?" She pulled the rug out of the way.

"Yeah, just make sure it fits."

"It will." She went to work drawing out the circle.

Dean carefully wrapped Richie up and moved the body to the stairs before going to help her finish the symbol. "You're going to have to let me work this."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm gonna have to get her to take me here."

"Well that won't be hard." She smirked. "I guess I'll just have to trust you not to sleep with her before you kill her."

"Please." He scoffed. "She's a demon. I have my standards."

"Oh so if she _wasn't_ a demon then it'd be different."

He was quiet for a minute as he drew on one of the smaller symbols. "Yeah I totally walked into that didn't I?"

"A little bit yeah."

He met her eyes and smiled, trying not to remind himself that there wouldn't be much more of this. "Let's get Richie out of here huh? He deserves a hunter's burial."


	5. Chapter 5

Back at the bar the girl was working and it took Dean all of fifteen minutes to get an immediate invitation to her house. She wished she could have followed them, but Sam had called and was supposed to meet them back at the bar so she had to sit and wait. The guys around this town were like freaking vultures and it was getting irritating having to define the word no so many times. Kayla rolled her eyes as a man came and sat down at her table.

"Hey."

"Hi." She tried to radiate with 'I'm not interested' vibes but they just didn't seem to be getting it tonight.

"I just gotta be upfront with you. You, you're like, smoking hot. Nothing like these other girls. I kind of always thought that time was a little trashy but…"

Kayla threw her hands up, beyond insulted. "Are there so many damn hookers in this town that you assume anyone sitting in here is getting paid?! I'm wearing jeans for Christ's sake and I'm hardly even showing cleavage!"

Sam had walked in on her rant and stopped a few feet behind them.

"Whoa, I didn't mean to insult you. Hey that's great, if you're not. Right? I mean you're still hot, that just means we can skip the whole, financial arrangements."

"Are you kidding me right now?" She rubbed her eyes, Dean was alone with a demon right now and this guy thinks she's a hooker. "Please walk away before I kick your ass and embarrass you in front of all these people."

"Kayla."

She looked up and gave a loud sigh of relief. "Sam, thank God." She motioned the guy away. "Ok, go, bye bye."

He quickly left the table as Sam sat down.

"Oh no, no time to get comfortable. Come on." She waited until they were out the door and away from the public before filling him in. "The bartender chick is the demon, she killed Richie."

"You're kidding." He got into the passenger seat of the Impala, apparently she knew where they were going.

Kayla pulled her door shut. "Dean's at her house right now, I haven't heard from him and it's kind of freaking me out." She glanced behind her and pulled onto the road.

"Yeah Trotter definitely wasn't our guy."

"You say that like you found out the hard way."

"I broke into his office, had to fight off his bodyguards and splashed holy water onto people who just stared at me like I was insane. Big mistake. Apparently the guy just thinks he's the Godfather of Elizabethville. Threatened to call the police."

She laughed a little in spite of the situation. "Not the police."

"I know, that was my first clue right?"

"Can't win 'em all."

She parked in front of the house behind the girl's car. Everything was quiet inside and the door was unlocked; they let themselves in.

"Dean?" Sam called out.

"_Sam!"_ Dean's voice came from downstairs.

They went down the stairs but stopped in front of a pile of rocks.

"Sammy? You there?"

Kayla shoved at the pile. "Oh we're here. There's kind of a big pile of friggen rocks right here."

"Yeah you noticed."

"Well it's kind of an issue. Is there another way in?"

Dean glanced around. "Um, no not really."

"I'll get the explosives from the trunk." She turned and jogged back up the stairs.

"Dean you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. We're uh, we're at a bit of a standstill right now."

Kayla popped the trunk of the Impala and sifted through the arsenal. They seriously needed to organize this crap. After some digging she found the bag of explosives and tucked a lighter into her pocket. As she shut the trunk she was startled by the presence beside her and she jumped back.

"Father, geez, you scared the crap out of me. What are you doing here?"

His eyes went black. Not the answer she was hoping for.


	6. Chapter 6

The "priest" waved his hand and sent her flying. Damn demons. She managed not to hit her head on anything and reached for the holy water as she stood up. He went to flick her like a bug again but a shot rang out. Behind him stood Bobby with the colt in his hand, he must have gotten it to work.

Unfortunately he missed and also got thrown back. Sam heard the shot and came running outside.

"Hell." The demon grimaced. "How many of you things are there?" He slung Sam back and walked into the house.

"Sam, Bobby? You guys ok?"

"Fine." Bobby grumbled. "Just old." He held out the colt. "Go."

Sam reached out and took it after brushing himself off. "How'd you know where we were?"

Ruby stepped out of Bobby's car. "You heard the man, go." She looked almost excited about it. Like she was cheering for their side.

He wasn't going to stop and discuss the matter. Kayla followed behind him as he ran down the stairs, past the now cleared rubble in the basement. The priest had Dean by the throat, end of conversation. Sam shot him through the chest and the colt did its magic.

Dean looked between him and the girl, a note of hesitation in his expression. "Sam wait."

Too late. The colt worked on her too.

_Damn._ Dean had never felt bad about a dead demon before. Then again he'd never spent three hours trapped in a basement talking to one either. She was alright for a demon, she even tried to get the other one not to kill him. She tried to save his life. _Damn._

"Are you ok?"

He turned to Kayla and put his emotions in check. "Yeah, of course. Demons, psh."

She smiled and hugged him, thankful to see him live through another job. It was getting tougher with this stupid war.


	7. Chapter 7

Morning didn't come soon enough. Dean and Bobby made a quick scan of the bar to make sure everything seemed normal and there weren't any more demons to go after. Kayla was in the car with Sam, practicing Latin, because there was no way Dean was going to remember that whole exorcism insert by heart.

"I don't know Bobby, it just seems like this didn't make a difference. Trotter is still around so the gambling and hookers will still be here. These people still want to self destruct."

"Is that you or the demon girl talking?"

He shrugged. "Nah, demon's dead. And so is the hot girl she was in."

"It had to be done, Sam was saving your life."

"Yeah but you didn't see it Bobby. It was cold." He stopped him a few feet from the Impala, still out of hearing range for the closed windows. "Bobby back in Wyoming, there was this moment when yellow eyes said something to me about Sam."

"What?"

"That maybe, when Sam came back from wherever he was, that maybe he was different."

"Different how?"

He paused, he really didn't want to know. "I don't know man, you think something's wrong with my brother?" They both turned and looked into the Impala where Sam was laughing in the back seat, no doubt making fun of Kayla for her pronunciation.

"Nah." Bobby nodded towards them. "Demons lie, Sam's fine."

He watched them interact and nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I guess you're right."


End file.
